


ещё один день (только) для взгляда

by riu_black



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Genderswap, MadaTobi - Freeform, Pining, Routine, lapslock, взрослые персонажи, лапслок, может быть это превратится в законченную историю
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riu_black/pseuds/riu_black
Summary: иногда к тридцати из важного и стоящего внимания остаётся лишь спина впереди, которую невозможно (да и не то чтобы хочется) достичь. тогда приходится, прикрыв в усталости глаза, считать секунды до окончания рабочего дня.иногда тот может принести сюрприз в твою размеренность.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 4





	ещё один день (только) для взгляда

иногда тобирама хотела бросить все и уйти. куда угодно, только подальше отсюда: от брата с его участливыми улыбками и титановым ядром внутри, от изуны, с которым у них не то нейтралитет, не то «гараж за гаражем», не то они и не знакомы друг с другом. от учиха мадары, от ее жестких волос, режущих пальцы и мозоли, от ее бездонных пустых глаз, режущих что-то внутри. тобирама, как бы не хмыкала недовольно, как бы не выплевывала уничижительное «а, учихи», как бы не скидывала с плеча теплую руку хаширамы, была, в общем и целом, довольна этим кавардаком. но изредка, бросая взгляд на крепкую спину в белой плотной рубахе, на торчащий во все стороны колтунами хвост, всерьёз задумывалась о том, чтобы все бросить и уехать (сбежать)… например, на море. отдохнуть — заслуживает же она отпуск (который не брала лет пять уже как).  


она желает, чтобы хоть раз бесконечно далекая спина повернулась к ней вместе с головой, чтобы червоточины взглянули на нее. чтобы поглотили ее с потрохами.

тобирама усмехается себе под нос и забивает алковстречу с изуной на вечер субботы — в воскресенье она нужна в офисе лишь к часу.

иногда она обдумывает то, что к почти тридцати в ее жизни остались трое недодрузей-недознакомых, работа и пустая однушка. в шкафу ни одного наряда в кафе, в ресторан, кино, на прогулку. на полках давно не прибавлялось памятных безделушек — даже брат уже ничего не заносит (она не помнит, когда он тут в последний раз был).

последняя гостья ее квартиры — мадара. не то коллега, не то босс, не то бездна. младшая сенджу уже не помнит, с чего бы этой учихе там околачиваться. (а что, кроме отчетов за прошлый квартал, она помнит?)

в чугунной от беспрерывного стресса голове проскальзывает неутешительный итог: она чертовски одинока.

взгляд цепляется за нарушение картины: черное игольчатое пятно сместилось вправо и начало уменьшаться — точно, через две с четвертью минуты начнётся собрание о прошедшей неделе сделок и контрактов. усталый вздох сорвался с бледных губ — что там было обсуждать? разве она не предоставила все документы, разве она не отчитывалась боссам — что ещё им надо от нее и ее отдела?

пятно полностью растворилось — пора было собирать телеса и переть в зал заседаний, чтобы повтыкать с час времени в крутящийся вентилятор, на фоне прислушиваясь к галдежу — вдруг что новое, не из её отчёта изрекут.

до конца рабочего дня оставалось четыре часа и пятьдесят шесть минут.

********

через семь часов примерно тобирама кутается в свое потрепанное пальто и бредет на стоянку. спускается на лифте на цокольный этаж, идет к своей в углу притулившейся машине, не поднимая тяжелой головы.

«хэй, сенджу» низкий голос доносится будто сквозь вату. «подвезешь? моя сдохла.»

карие глаза медленно поднимаются к лицу, прослеживая путь от блестящих мысков туфель до складки в уголке напомаженных губ от раздраженной усмешки. тобирама моргает раз, другой и глупо смотрит на кончики длинных редких ресниц. «на слипшиеся перья мокрой взъерошенной вороны похоже», отмечает мимоходом мозг. потом она смотрит на растрепанный сильнее прежнего хвост иголок на голове — «и вправду, ворона» — и не может не согласиться.

«кажется, мне сегодня везёт на сдохших», слов уже не разобрать, но отчего-то так тепло стало в груди от улавливаемых ухом звуков. «что ж, ладно. давай сюда ключи, белобрысая»

много после, лежа на полу в коридоре, тобирама не может вспомнить в деталях, что происходило после падения на заднии сидения. единственное, в чём она уверена — перед глазами стелился мутный кисель тумана, в ушах — отзвуки стука сердца как ориентир во времени (херовый). и оседающий на языке запах вишневых гадких духов, совершенно не вписывающихся в атмосферу ее железной старушки. потом были смазанное тепло — то у рук, то на талии и спине, пояснице, то совсем мимолетно — на голове и лбу. лязгующий скрип входной двери — надо бы смазать крепления — и холод паркета на щеке, животе, коленях.

оставалось лишь думать — откуда у учихи ключи от ее квартиры и почему ей самой это настолько безразлично.

занимался рассвет. через сколько-то там часов ей надо будет каким-то образом попасть на работу. где будет старший брат со своими ямочками на щеках и сталью в глазах, изуна с ворохом дерьмовых шуток и обжигающей нервы тактильностью. ворох сотрудников с белыми воротничками и желанием куда-то бежать и что-то делать.

где будет учиха мадара. в льняной неглаженной рубахе, наспех перевязанным стогом волос и безразличием ко всему (к ней).

там перестанет существовать смутный вечер, фантом ласки и участия в шершавом бархате грубого голоса.

тяжёлый вздох потонул в пустоте квартиры.

пора было собираться.


End file.
